A special encounter
by seystina
Summary: Gabriel is passing by a certain bakery, and gets more than he bargained for. Set after the events of "an unusual encounter".


Gabriel hadn't meant to drop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It just kind of happened. They were passing by in car on their way home when the designer had spotted the shop's elegant windows.

« Stop there. » said the fashion mogul, before he had even realized what he had said. It was a lovely friday end of afternoon, and they just had finished wrapping up a big project this morning. Adrien was still in school.

« Monsieur ? » questioned Nathalie.

« There is someone I would like to see. »

Gabriel got out of the car and thanked his driver, followed by Nathalie, they entered the welcoming bakery. The interior was pink yet refined, thought the older Agreste as he stepped in, taking everything into account with a critical eye. Gabriel wasn't usually one for sweets, but maybe he would make an exception today as the scents floating in the air were just divine. Nathalie eyes were trailing on the towers of macarons, croissants and various pastries the Dupain-Cheng had baked. A bell chimed at their arrival.

Soon, a petite asian woman came from the back, wiping her hands on her apron. Her eyes shined bright as she smiled widely, recognizing the two.

« Gabriel, it is wonderful to see you ! Welcome to our humble bakery, » she joked lightly, extending her hand.

« It is a pleasure to see you as well, Sabine, » responded Gabriel Agreste, shaking her hand, and Nathalie was surprised to see he was smiling.

Sabine then turned her attention to Nathalie.

« And I believe I didn't had the pleasure to know your name yet, Madame... »

« Sancœur, Nathalie Sancœur. I am Monsieur Agreste's assistant. »

And before she knew it, Nathalie found herself smiling at the tiny woman too.

« Oh, but let me call Tom, he has been dying to thank you since I told him about our last meeting. » said Sabine as she turned to call her husband.

A giant man came from the back carrying a huge trail of croissants and pains au chocolat, his eyes twinkling.

« So you're the famous Gabriel Agreste ! Thank you very much, monsieur, our daughter loved the dress. » he said, shaking Gabriel's hand as well as Nathalie's.

« Adrien told me she did, » hummed Gabriel as he remembered how excited Adrien had been when coming home from Marinette's birthday dinner. His son had rambled on and on about how delicious the Dupain-Cheng's cooking had been, and even showed him a picture of a blushing Marinette in the dress. The dress indeed suited her fine, and she was very lovely. Hearing how much of a good evening his son had, Gabriel felt very satisfied he had allowed him to go.

He was also satisfied to see that Tom Dupain seemed as kind as his wife. Adrien had been in good hands.

« Do you have time for a cup of tea ? » proposed Sabine.

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged a glance.

« You don't have anything on your schedule for the rest of the day. » she informed him.

« Free time ? That is a first, » frowned Gabriel. Usually he would akumatize someone, but the offer was very tempting and today felt different.

With a smile, the fashion mogul accepted, and Sabine and Tom's eyes seemed to shine only brighter.

« Let's go upstairs, then. Our flat is above the bakery. »

Entering the apartment, Gabriel noticed a very pink interior yet inviting and bright. Candid shots of Marinette and some of her with her friends rested on the shelves. The flat liberated such a sense of home that it made Gabriel nostalgic, something he had not felt in a while. He immediately felt comfortable, and a quick glance on Nathalie's face told him she felt the same. Sabine was bustling in the small kitchen, humming as they sat on the comfortable couch.

It had been long that he had sat for a thing so trivial as tea, but once he had shaken the awkwardness out of it Gabriel found it to be an agreeable experience. The tea and the chocolate danishes were delicious, and the conversation pleasant. Relaxing, for once, felt more easy and welcomed. They were currently speaking of the similar ways to handle business in fashion and bakery when Sabine's phone ringed.

"Excuse me, this is Marinette calling me." she said with a frown. What could justify her daughter calling her when she was so close from school ? Just at the same time, Gabriel's phone pinged with a text.

"Yes, sweetie ? You're going to hang out with friends after school ? Of course, but don't come home too late for dinner." chirped the baker.

Gabriel looked at his phone, discovering a text from Adrien asking him the same thing. Writing then sending his agreement, he pocketed his phone again.

"Are you bringing anyone for dinner ? ... Oh, Adrien wants to come ? Of course he can, only if his father agrees with it," said Sabine, winking at Gabriel.

The more the fashion mogul stayed with the Dupain-Chengs, the more they were growing on him. He could only smile at Sabine. The mother finished her conversation and hang up.

"In fact, Gabriel, Nathalie, why don't you stay for dinner too ? It would be lovely to have you over," proposed Sabine, adding in a hurry "You don't have to if you are too busy." when she surprised the glance between them.

Gabriel thought for a moment, he could actually go home and akumatize someone or have a nice dinner with his son and a pleasant family that were quickly becoming friends. He inhaled. His choice was quickly made.

"We would love to stay, Sabine." he said with a tiny smile, and felt Nathalie relax beside him.

Sabine eyes matched her wide, bright smile.

"I'll tell Tom we'll have more guest for dinners tonight, then." she chuckled.

"Nathalie, please tell our driver to not wait for us."

"Already did, monsieur."

She read his mind, as always. Gabriel thanked her, then took off his jacket.

"So, Sabine. How can we help you with dinner ?"

Adrien had a nice day so far. He had aced his physics test, got to hang out with his friends after school and now he was going to have dinner at Marinette's place. Again ! And maybe after homework they could could play some mecha strike ultimate III. That is, if his father allowed him to stay. He still hadn't called him, knowing he was already pushing his luck with staying out after school. But he had checked this morning, he didn't had anything of planned for today since fencing practice had been cancelled.

"Are you going to ask your dad now ?" said Marinette as they were talking towards the bakery. Adrien smiled at her as he pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. She was becoming more comfortable around him, especially since her birthday, and he was very glad for it. Marinette was adorable and he did not understand why she was so flustered around him when she was so confident with everyone else. Maybe it was because of his father ? Maybe. Speaking of the devil, he just had picked up, just as Marinette was unlocking the door to her building complex.

"Yes, father ? I wanted to ask you, could I stay for dinner at Marinette's house tonight ? I know it's on such a short notice, but I was hoping… well…" said Adrien as they climbed the stairs. On the other side of the line, his father was remaining silent.

Adrien sighed as they entered Marinette's house, ready to give up. What he was not ready for however, was seeing his father hit on the "close call" button on his phone, his sleeves rolled and a chicken dumpling in the other hand, smiling slightly at him. Adrien stopped dead in his tracks, Marinette as frozen as him.

The four adults laughed at their deer in headlights expressions as Tom bellowed "Surprise ! Guess who's staying for dinner !"

"But what… how…" stuttered Adrien, as his father approached to give him a hug. It took a second Adrien to register that his father was actually, really hugging him before he threw his arms around him, returning the hug, awkward but sincere. Behind him, Marinette seemed to have frozen on place. She however, pulled herself out of her shock and smiled sweetly at Gabriel.

"Welcome, Monsieur Agreste !" she chirped, seeming in heaven for meeting her fashion idol, and Adrien could only smile at how cute she was.

"Thank you, Miss Marinette. It is a pleasure to meet you again," said politely Gabriel, even gracing her with a small smile. "after all, you are being such a good friend of Adrien" he completed, shooting a glance at his son. Adrien narrowed his eyes at the emphasis of his father on 'good friend', feeling like the bottom of some joke yet again. Sabine and Tom were chuckling as they both pulled their daughter then Adrien in the same warm hug.

An hour later, sitting at the table, Adrien still couldn't believe his luck of not only eating a delicious dinner in good company, with his father and him having a real conversation this time and not some awkward small talk. Marinette and her family were definitely magic, thought Adrien as he watched Gabriel and Marinette completely immersed into their conversation on the latest fashion trends, Nathalie talking with Tom and Sabine, the most relaxed smile he had seen on her face in a while.

This was the most happy he had seen his father since his mother's passing, and seeing the occasional delighted smiles Nathalie and Gabriel were shooting each other was worth everything in the world, thought Adrien as he helped himself with another dumpling, jumping in on conversation on mandarin Sabine had.

The dessert -a cheesecake with lemon coulis- was as delicious than the main course, and the evening ended on a positive tournament of mecha strike ultimate III, his father even chiming occasionally to encourage him, and all was right in the world.

Later, after they said goodbye to the Dupain-Chengs for the night (leaving with a huge box of pastries), Adrien was gazing sleepily at the city's lights through the car windows.

"That was… very nice," said his father, cutting through the silence, as if he couldn't believe the whole evening had just happened. To be fair, Adrien thought too it was like a dream he did not want to wake up from.

"We should do that again, sometime." whispered Gabriel after another moment of silence.

Adrien and Nathalie turned to look at him, the designer pointedly looking out of the window. Adrien smiled, and then rested his head on his father's shoulder. His smile widened when Gabriel slowly passed his hand in his hair, softly, like when he was a child.

"That would be great." Adrien said, closing his eyes.

All was right.


End file.
